The Caribbean Islands
by americanstar7476
Summary: There aren't any Caribbean islands except for Cuba and he barely has a backstory, so I decided to make a fanfic about all the islands, Cuba, Puerto Rico, Dominican Republic, Haiti, Jamaica, Trinidad and Tobago, Bahamas, and the many more. It'll probably be long, and I'm not very good at summary's. Hetalia. And I hope anyone who reads it likes it! Many OCs
1. The Caribbean meeting

_**I DON'T OWN ANY HETALIA CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR MY OWN OC'S, SO YEAH ENJOY :3!**_

THE CARIBBEAN MEETING

Five Caribbean countries sat around a round, old wooden table. Puerto Rico, a light tanned woman with almost hazel eyes sat next to Cuba, her older brother who was tanner than her and had a ponytail tied behind his head holding his incredibly curly hair. Since Puerto Rico was America's commonwealth there was a cardboard wall between them, which was the only way America would ever allow her to come. Dominican Republic sat in front of both of them; he had curly brown hair, brown eyes and was also tanned from the intense sun these small islands receive. Haiti sat next to Dominican Republic with a very serious face, he was still sick from when the earthquake had hit him. He was a dark-skinned man with his hair slicked back. Jamaica sat at the end of the table trying not to laugh at the _seriousness _that was going on, he had dreadlocks, and wore a beanie hat that had his flag imprinted in it, and he was also dark-skinned.

Dominican Republic cleared his throat awkwardly," So let's do some roll call, Jamaica?"

"Here, mon!"

"Haiti?"

"Wi, I'm here brother."

"Right, Puerto Rico?"

"Aqui, now hurry up!"

"Callate, Cuba?"

"Aqui Acere, you done?"

Dominican Republic nodded and took a seat," Yes, so what's up guys! We barely talk." Haiti took his voodoo doll out and put some pins in it, while staring at Domincian Republic," We do talk; I live right next to you."

"Si pero, you're annoying! Your people are always crossing the boarders; you're to me like Mexico is to America!"

Puerto Rico laughed," Don't over exaggerate, anyway where are the other islands?"

Cuba smirked," Dominican Republic tell my little sister that they think we're _cocky."_

Dominican Republic sighed, they always did this to him," They think we're cocky, that's what Cuba said by the way."

Jamaica laughed," Oh, come on let's go party or something! Hey, here are some brochures of my country give them to people at your home. Puerto, you should give it to America!"

Cuba jumped," What the hell?! Something pinched me!" Puerto Rico poked Dominican Republic while twisting her curly brown hair," Tell Cuba, Haiti's doing his voodoo again."

Dominican Republic angrily turned to Cuba," Haiti's doing his voodoo that's what Puerto said."

Cuba nodded," We-""NOO! I'M NOT YOUR MESSSENGER MAN!" Dominican Republic stood up, and pushed his chair back. Cuba followed by pounding the table with his hands," Acere, don't try to be all cool on me!"

"Well I am cooler than you, you know how many Cubans vacation at my house? A LOT!"

Puerto Rico rolled her eyes," That doesn't mean a thing Dominican, is your nickname 'La isla del Encanto', no. That one phrase proves I'm the best." Haiti smirked, while making three more voodoo dolls, one for each person who attended the meeting," Oh, I'll be the best after this. HAHAHA!"

Jamaica sat on the end laughing while turning up his reggae music," Go mons, I'm sure one if you is the best, hehehe."

Cuba glared at the cardboard wall that had a drawing of a very weird looking Puerto Rico," Haiti hold me back, I'm a beat them both, because I'm the best!" Puerto Rico laughed sarcastically," Dominican tell Cuba, sure he is."

"I'M NOT YOUR MESSENGER!"

"Esta bein, Jamaica tell Cuba that sure he is."

Jamaica screamed over his reggae," What you say?"

Puerto Rico growled," Fine I'll tell him myself!" Puerto Rico took out a knife from her bra and slashed at the wall breaking it," Sure you are, Cuba."

"Porto Rico?"

Puerto Rico turned around quickly to see the angry tall blonde, with glasses," Porto, you're not allowed to talk or even look at that dude. We are leaving."

Cuba scuffed," So now I'm that dude you asshole!"

America threw Puerto Rico over his shoulder ignoring Cuba's statement," Did you hear that cause I didn't. Bye everyone except for that totally not cool, villain like dude."

Once America had gotten out of the small house, he glared at Puerto Rico," Dude what the hell! You're _my _commonwealth!" Puerto Rico looked down," So and stop calling me Porto!" America crossed his arms and mumbled under his breath," Let's go home, brah." Puerto Rico followed him, while glaring daggers into him," Whatever."

Meanwhile in the meeting room, Cuba was calling a Babalawo, he was hoping they could help him with that stupid gringo. Dominican Republic sighed," Come on, Cuba. Babalawo's are estafadores." Cuba glared back," No they're not, they um, they predicted you would be undefeated in the baseball world classic!" Dominican Republic smiled," Well, we all knew I would win." Haiti raised an eyebrow," Puerto Rico almost beat you."

Dominican glared at his shorter, darker brother," Shut up, she _almost_ beat me! Either way I'm still undefeated. I even beat America!"

Cuba laughed," Haha, yes will America ever stop being a douche?" On the other line a Cuban Babalawo spoke," Yo no se chico! Bring me a cow, a chicken, and some Ironbeer if you do then maybe I'll give you the answer." Cuba clicked his tongue in disbelief," Where am I supposed to get that in this bad economy?" The Babalawo yelled," I don't know, that's why I'm asking you! Adios!"

Cuba mumbled under his breath," Come pinga, guess I'll just have to keep beating that ass at sports like I always do!" Haiti again raised an eyebrow," No you don't, he beats you at soccer a lot, and you only sometimes beat him at the other sports." Cuba glared at the smaller man," You know something, callate!"

Jamaica stood up while bobbing his head, he looked down at his phone and smirked," Yo everyone, bye. I have a party to attend, Trinidad invited me! She's super hot." Dominican Republic stared at the Jamaican," She didn't invite me though." Jamaica laughed," Once you become drunk you start singing Merengue, the same is with Cuba and Puerto. Exept Cuba sings Salsa and mambo, while Puerto raps Reggaeton."

Cuba yelled at the door Jamaica had went through" That's why I'm better than the rest! Because my sexy beats influenced their music!" Haiti took a package of papers and studied them carefully while mumbling ," Actually, Puerto Rico created Reggaeton with Panama. So, none of your _sexy_ beats were used." Cuba smacked Haiti's head," Just leave. Smartass!"

Haiti happily got up and ran away with everyone's papers, leaving two shocked Spanish-speaking countries. Cuba and Dominican Republic where the only two left in the small house, that was until they both noticed their papers were gone. They dashed out of the house , "Haiti come back!" Cuba screamed while flailing his arms around "Acere, this your fault! Next time watch Haiti!"

Dominican Republic slowly ran out of breath," Shut, huff, up, huff, dios, huff, he, huff runs , huff fast!" Cuba was still running even though he had a weight problem," Corre, dios you so slow!"

While Cuba and Dominican Republic ran their hearts out, Puerto Rico was in America's room playing with Guam while America took a shower. "Mi mama Taino taught me a song about this little frog. It goes like this:Coqui Coqui Coqui!" Guam laughed, she looked so young,and acted so young for a country who was so old," I remember when Spain killed her." Puerto Rico nodded," Yeah, but that's a story that is very heartbreaking." Guam nodded," Sorry." Puerto Rico smiled kindly, her hair was pulled back on one side with a hairclip that had the Puerto Rican flag imprinted on it," No, esta bein. So when do you think America will come out?"

Guam shrugged," He takes long showers." Puerto Rico laughed," I know, it's like the drain sucks him up." Guam looked down at her small body then at Puerto Rico's curvy body," Will I ever have big boobs and a big butt like you?" Puerto Rico choked on her tongue," Yeah you will." Guam smiled already distracted, she held Puerto Rico's frog in her hands," I heard you have a rainforest at your house." Puerto Rico nodded happy for the subject change," Si, it's very beautiful. I remember Spain would walk through there trying to find new things, he was so obsessed with exploring things. The same with America, he takes his _all-American _jeep in there and camps. I don't know why, he could grow sick."

America knocked at the doorway," Haha, dude I never get sick! I'm a hero!" Puerto Rico stood up while shaking her head at the fact that he was only wearing a towel around his waist. When she first moved in with him she would blush furiously, but now it's incredibly normal to see his strong chest," Claro, buenas noche America." America smiled carefree, he already seemed to have forgotten about earlier," Good night Porto." Puerto Rico gritted her teeth angrily," It's Puerto, damn it!" America laughed and punched Puerto Rico in the arm playfully sending her onto the floor. He then ran towards Guam and lifted her in the air making airplane sounds," VRooom, bed-time!" Guam laughed,"Ok, Mr. America!" Puerto Rico laughed a bit, the scene was kinda cute, not that she'd ever say that," Good night, America." With that day being over she entered her tropical room which she tried to make as much as she could like her beautiful island, and jumped into bed.

_**Wi= Yes in creole **_

_**Aqui=here in Spanish**_

_**Callate= Be quiet in Spanish**_

_**Acere=Cuban slang**_

_**Si, pero= Yes, but in Spanish**_

_**La isla del encanto= The island of enchantment in Spanish**_

_**Esta bein=ok in Spanish**_

_**Babalawo= These people who can predict things in a way like a witch, I'm not good at explaining things.**_

_**Estafadores= Con-artists in Spanish**_

_**Yo no se chico= I don't know chico in Spanish**_

_**Adios=bye in Spanish**_

_**Come pinga= Penis eater in Spanish**_

_**Corre= Run in Spanish**_

_**Dios= god in Spanish**_

_**Mi mama=my mom in Spanish**_

_**Esta bien= Its fine in Spanish**_

_**Claro, buenas noche= Course, good night in Spanish**_

_**So what did you guys think? Leave some feedback if you want thanks for reading ;3**_


	2. The conquistador Chronicles

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE OCS. PLEASE ENJOY! :33 SORRY IF IT'S A BIT BORING. I TRIED MY BEST :D**

**Conquistador Troubles in the Greater Antilles**

In August, 1492, Spain and his friend Christopher Columbus set off to find Asia. Why? His brother Portugal had told him wonders about Asia, and him being the passionate country of Spain decided to go after that wonderful land. Christopher on the other hand wanted to find a better route towards Asia. He desired to prove Portugal and his boss wrong by sailing west towards Asia. Portugal did coldly reject him after all, so all he wanted now was to help Spain and prove the Portuguese wrong.

Spain leaned back against the wooden deck; he laid there looking up at the white clouds. He chuckled as one reminded him of an axe quite like his own," Hah, I miss my home. Mi casa bella." His green eyes sparkled with happiness but they held a hint of sadness. He had his silver axe by his side, his brown messy hair all over the place, and his armor shining in the light.

He sighed and closed his eyes while mumbling;" I need a siesta." As he rolled around trying to make himself comfortable, a pattern of feet moving came closer to him until there was a shadow blocking the warm sun. "Spain! Wake up we've landed we are in Asia!" Spain looked up at the confident and excited Christopher," De verdad, and it only took three months. Que rapido, get me my calander!" Christopher smiled and ran off to find Spain's calendar. Meanwhile Spain stood up and dusted himself off. He had to make himself presentable for the Indians.

As soon as Christopher came back, Spain took the calendar and opened it to October," Today on October 12th, 1492 we make history Christopher, mi dios let us go meet the Indians!"

When he and his crew got off the ship, a man with barely any clothing came up to them, he smiled kindly. His brown eyes radiated warmness, and his skin was a tan color that only an 'Indian' would have. Spain cheerfully smiled back," Hola, yo soy Espana. I am here to trade." The 'Indian' gave him a weird look," Trade, _no_ we'll give you gifts for free Mister! By the way I am Arawak."

Christopher smiled evilly as the 'Indians' gave the Spaniards gifts and food for free. He walked over to Spain and whispered in his ear," They would make good slaves wouldn't they. What do you think?" Spain shrugged slightly," I don't know, do what you want. It is _your_ expedition." Christopher noticed Spain looking at the bushes carefully," Wh-" He was cut off by Spain running off into the forest. "Hey Spain! Where are you going?" It was too late though Spain was already gone.

Spain followed a little girl with a white dress and a ribbon on her," Hey wait!" The little girl kept on running not listening to the older nation. Spain took a deep breath and ran even faster; he then grabbed the little girl once he caught up to her. Smiling cheerfully he winked at the girl,"Haha I caught you! Are you India? Or maybe Indonesia, or maybe some other country?" The little girl's brown eyes started watering up," Let me go." Spain winced at her big brown eyes,"Perdon, I'll let you go after you tell me who you are." She nodded slightly and opened her small, little mouth," My name is Bahamas, please let me go."

Spain as promised let her go, but soon after he fell to the floor and screamed in joy," You're a new country, an underling I could take over you so easily! This is magnificent news wait until I tell Christopher! Wait here my new underling!" The Bahamas stared at the older nation as he ran away, her brown hair shifted with the wind, and her tan skin was illuminated by the sun," I'm scared."

"CHRISTOPHER! CHRISTOPHER!" Spain yelled while happily flailing his arms around," We aren't in Asia, but at an unknown land! I should claim it!" Christopher clicked his tongue," If this is an unknown land shouldn't there be more places that are unknown? Hmmmm, let's just claim this whole sea and keep exploring, we'll ask your boss for permission when we return to your home. Now help me gather some of these primitive people, I say we make them servants." Spain nodded stupidly not really thinking and commanded his crew to gather around the Arawaks.

There while Spain held back the kind and naïve Arawak who wanted to help his people, the crew chose 500 of the 'best' specimen to bring back to his home. With his new 'servants' he set sail again.

That same day he set sail again only to find Cuba this time. Christopher laughed," Look Spain more land!" Spain got off there were 'Indians' everywhere, they weren't alone. But Spain knew there had to be a little country hiding around here. Christopher and the crew started talking to the natives.

He went into the forest by himself then he heard the sound of water splashing. A little boy with brown hair and bushy eyebrows with tan skin was playing in the clear coastal waters of the island. Spain threw a rock into the water and waved," Hola, yo so-"The little boy ran up to him and hit him with a stick," Hah take that, no one messes with Cuba!" Spain groaned," I wasn't going to hurt y-"Cuba wacked him again,"Pshhhh, yeah right! You are just another one of those big bullies!"

Spain grabbed the little boy," Stop hitting me, you're my territory now." Cuba screamed at the top of his lungs," WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! YOU CAN'T JUIST TAKE OVER ME! IMA BEAT YOUR ASS U-"Spain dropped him on the sandy ground," On second thought I'll come back for you later."

Spain smiled cheerfully as he waved goodbye to the sweet kid," Adios, Isla de Juana." Cuba raised an eyebrow," What the fuck, do I look like a girl!?"

Spain sighed as he boarded the ship," We'll come back later for him." Christopher nodded," Are we going back to your house?" Spain nodded and smiled,"Si, vamos para mi casa bella."

…

In 1493 the same year they returned they once again left to find new lands in the new world they had found. This time instead of landing in the Bahamas they landed on the island of Hispaniola. Spain sighed at the sight," Look Christopher new land. I'll become an empire before you know it." Christopher smirked," It already is yours you claimed this sea, remember?"

Spain smiled and got off the ship, this time no one really greeted them, the people there just stared at them. A woman with long brown hair and tan skin like Arawak came up to them. She held two little boys in her hands, one with darker skin than the other. She looked at Spain and his crew as if inspecting them. Then she smiled kindly," I am Taino, welcome to the island of Haiti." Spain smiled back cheerfully," I am Espana, and Taino I don't really like the name Haiti, how about the name La isla Espanola, si?"

Taino raised an eyebrow at him," B-but, I think Haiti is be-"She was cut off as Spain grabbed the two little boys," What are their names?" Taino smiled sadly she could already tell what was coming," They are both named Haiti." Spain laughed loudly," Both are named Haiti eso es comico." Taino laughed too but not for real,she told herself to tolerate him for now, and she prayed to her gods that he wouldn't find Boriken, he had already found Cuba so it wasn't worth it.

Spain that whole day played with the two little boys, he noticed the tanner one was quieter and smaller than the other boy. The other boy was always bragging about how great he was, and how his music was better than a certain Boriken. "Yeah, they got nothing on me! I'm like the coolest one out of us." Spain smiled cheerfully," Oh seriously?" The boy nodded,"mmhh, right Haiti number two, cause I'm Haiti number one since I'm so cool!" Spain's curiosity got the best of him, and the boy was so open he would surely tell him," So who's this Boriken?" The boy clicked his tongue," She's my sister, and Cuba who you already met is my brother."

The smaller more timid boy spoke with a voice that made Spain squeal at the cuteness," We are a family mister Spain." Spain just couldn't contain it and grabbed the little boy as he cuddled him," Ahaha so cute!" He then grabbed the bigger boy," Both so cute! Would you both like to be my territories?" The bigger boy broke away from the bone crushing hug," What the hell is a territory?" Spain chuckled," Doesn't matter, you're already mine!"

"Yours?"

"Si, isn't it great?"

"Well at least you got the best country to take over."

"Who?"

"ME, YOU DUMBASS!" The older boy screamed at the older nation. Spain laughed happily," Wait until you see my house! You'll love it!"

After building the first settlement on the island of Hispaniola, he sent both of the little boys to his home. Spain smiled at his first permanent settlement.

Taino seeing what had happened decided to go visit Cuba. Only to find that it had already been affected by the Spaniards. Taino noticed the little boy sitting at the edge of the shore," What's wrong Cuba?" Cuba sighed," I feel weird something tells me you're going to die soon. And I don't want you or any other of my natives to die!" Taino was taken aback by Cuba's prediction. She slowly stood up and went to find Boriken.

There the little girl was staring at a ship that was approaching. Taino screamed," Boriken run! That's Spain's ship!" Boriken's hazel eyes met with Taino's brown ones. It was too late the Spaniard grabbed the little girl and screamed while throwing her in the air," You are now San Juan Bautista, _not _Boriken." Taino ran towards him," No you can't do that! She's Boriken, please Spain. I helped you build that settlement on Haiti, please don't take her too." Spain sighed," I'm sorry, but all of these lands are now mine. Perdon pero asi es la vida."

Boriken kicked Spain," I want to stay with Taino! Wahh let me go!" Spain bit his lip in guilt," I promise you'll be safer with me, and Taino the other European countries have been also taking land. I promise you that your children will be better off with me than any other country." Taino shook her head," I may seem nice but I can fight if I need to Spain, mostly if it's to protect my land." Spain glared at her while smiling," You mean _my _lands, the Caribbean is all _mine._ And if I miss one place, the other countries will get them." Spain coldly turned his back on her while patting the girls back to relax her, he ordered all of his guards and soldiers to invade the island of San Juan Bautista.

Spain didn't stop there, no senor he continued having fun. He set sail _again_, and in 1494 he arrived on the island of Jamaica. He happily got off and grinned as he looked at the paradise," Christopher this island will be called Santiago."

Taino went to see all the commotion, she sighed," Not this guy again!" Why wouldn't Spain leave her and her islands alone? She decided to hide behind a tree with Jamaica. But Jamaica sadly saw a flower that grabbed his attention and ran towards it," How prett-AHH!"

Spain grabbed him and gave him to his soldiers," We'll settle here! And I'll take Santiago home." Taino sighed," Things were not going as planned. She needed to rebel or do something or this jackass was going to take everything. She coughed a bit which grabbed her attention, was she growing sick?

After taking Jamaica to his home Spain kept exploring, he then landed on a totally inhabited island or at least he thought so. He and Christopher noticed a lot of sea turtles, so they named it Las Tortugas. Meanwhile a little timid boy hid behind a bush so quietly that you could hear a pencil fall anywhere on the island. Spain sighed and went back home," Nothing on that island, too bad."

In 1511, as Spain promised he went back to find Cuba. He had actually forgotten all about the kid until one of Taino's rebellions reminded him of the poor kid. He walked near the clear blue beaches,"Oye Cuba!" The little boy still had the stick in his hand," What?" Spain slowly approached him while smiling cheerfully. He then grabbed the island by his skinny waist and hoisted him up," You're coming with me! My new underling!" Cuba shrugged," Is your food good?" Spain nodded," Claro!" Cuba sighed," I don't have a choice do I?" Spain smiled," Nope, let's go!"

**MI CASA BELLA=MY BEAUTIFUL HOUSE**

**SIESTA= NAP**

**DE VERDAD=REALLY**

**QUE RAPIDO=HOW FAST**

**MI DIOS=MY GOD**

**HOLA YO SOY ESPANA=HI I AM SPAIN**

**ARAWAK=NATIVE TRIBE OF THE CARIBBEAN**

**PERDON=SORRY**

**BY THE WAY SORRY IF ANYTHING IS HISTORICALLY WRONG OR IF THE GRAMMERS NOT RIGHT OR IF ITS JUST PLAIN HORRIBLE, THIS ONE WAS KINDA BORING...**

** ADIOS=BYE**

**SI VAMOS PARA MI CASA BELLA=YES LETS GO TO MY BEAUTIFUL HOUSE**

**ESO ES COMICO=THAT IS FUNNY**

**PERO ASI ES LA VIDA=BUT THATS JUST HOW LIFE IS**

**NO SENOR= NO SIR**

**LAS TORTUGAS= THE TURTLES, THIS ISLAND LATER ON BECOMES THE CAYMAN ISLANDS**

**BORIKEN/ SAN JUAN BAUTISTA= PUERTO RICO **

**ISLA DE JUANA= NAME SPAIN GAVE TO CUBA (HE GIVES THE ISLANDS THE WRONG GENDER NAMES XD)**

**SO AGAIN SORRY IF IT SUCKS, AND SORRY IF THE GRAMMER SPELLING OR HISTORY IS WRONG. I JUST HOPE YOU CAN ENJOY IT AT LEAST A BIT.**


End file.
